memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
A Private Little War (episode)
Klingons provide increasingly sophisticated firearms to peaceful primitives. Summary On a scientific mission to Neural, a primitive, pre-first contact planet protected by the Prime Directive, Spock, Kirk and McCoy are doing minor research on indigenous plant life and chemical compounds. Spock finds large footprints for the Mugato, a white ape-like creature. Kirk remembers his first planetary survey 13 years ago on this very planet. Spock comments on the qualities of the planet, how Earth-like it is. Kirk notes that the inhabitants have stayed at the same technological level for centuries, and that bows and arrows are still the tools of hunting. He also explains that the people are peaceful and never fight. Kirk and Spock hear yells from some of the inhabitants and run to see what is going on. It is obvious the men are not using bows and arrows, but flintlock firearms. Kirk explains that it would be impossible for them to have invented these types of weapons since his previous visit. Coming toward them is a band of men, one of which is Tyree, the man Kirk lived with while on his original mission. They are walking directly into the trap set by the armed men. Warned by Spock that the use of his phaser is forbidden, Kirk throws a stone and distracts the man, causing him to fire his weapon and surrender his position. The other men scatter for cover, as do Kirk and Spock. The armed men make chase and McCoy prepares the ''Enterprise'' for the landing party's return. Spock is shot by one of the flintlock guns, tumbling to the ground. Kirk helps him to his feet and they run to McCoy. The three of them beam up, leaving the armed men wondering where they could have gone. They arrive on the ship, with assistants waiting in the transporter room ready to treat Spock. As they hover over Spock, a red alert is called; a Klingon ship is approaching. Kirk asks McCoy about Spock's condition, and he can only reply, "I don't know yet, Jim." Kirk arrives on the bridge. Chekov explains that the Klingon ship does not know of their presence. Uhura offers to contact Starfleet, but Kirk warns that it could alert the Klingons. Kirk begins to contemplate the likelihood that the inhabitants of the planet could have developed firearms in the few years since they started forging iron. The people on the bridge offer reasons as to why it could happen normally, but Kirk cuts them off. Spock's condition is poor because there are no replacement organs available to treat him. They are forced to wait and see what happens. However, Spock is also in excellent hands with McCoy's immediate subordinate, Dr. M'Benga, who has considerable experience in treating Vulcans. Kirk explains to McCoy that they must go down to the planet, together, overuling McCoy's preference to treat Spock personally by reminding him of his own recommedation of M'Benga, and discover what has happened with the disparity in weapons. While asking Scotty for period clothing, Kirk is warned that Enterprise may have to leave orbit to avoid being discovered. In a log entry, Kirk chooses to avoid contacting Starfleet, as well as violate orders by contacting the inhabitants. McCoy and Kirk beam down to the planet. McCoy reminds him of their orders. Kirk recalls it was his own recommendation not to permit contact with the inhabitants. As the men walk, Kirk is attacked by a Mugato. He is bitten and suffers from the effects of its poison fangs. McCoy's small collection of medical supplies will not be sufficient to save Kirk's life. He attempts to contact the ship but to no avail, it has left orbit. Kirk tells him to get Tyree's men who have already found them. McCoy explains to them that they must take him to Tyree. They bring the men into their camp. McCoy creates a medical log, noting that the people of the planet are peaceful and kind. Tyree, the leader of the camp will return shortly. He attempts to treat Kirk while they wait. Tyree and his wife, Nona follow some men with guns. She explains to him that they must obtain the same "fire sticks", making them strong and able to take the enemy's houses and supplies. Tyree is sure that the enemies will return to peace again. She does not agree. She brags that she is a kahn-ut-tu, valued by men because they aid in achieving power. Tyree claims he accepted her because she cast a spell on him. She explains about many spells that she uses to keep him. She pulls out a sprig of leaves and rubs them on his face and arm, driving the plant's contents into his skin. He is obviously affected by its presence. He grabs her and kisses her intently. They are interrupted by a scout from the camp requesting their presence. Tyree is dazed by the plant but Nona heads back. She asks the scout to bring Tyree when his head has cleared. McCoy notes Kirk's struggles. Hoping to keep him warm, he uses his phaser to heat rocks in the cave where Kirk lays. As he is heating the last of three stones, Nona returns and sees him firing the weapon. She is surprised and awed. She steps out of the cave, avoiding being seen by McCoy. As Tyree returns to camp, Nona asks him to explain who these men are before she will help them. Tyree tells her that he promised Kirk silence. She says she is his wife, and that she too will remain silent or Kirk will die without her help. Back on the Enterprise, Nurse Chapel takes Spock's hand as she watches the medical panel. Dr. M'Benga walks in and nurse Chapel quickly puts Spock's hand down. M'Benga comforts her and assures her that Spock is concentrating on his healing and that is why his readings are so low. It is self-induced hypnosis. He says that Spock is aware but that he cannot show it. He also says that Spock probably knows she was holding his hand. Nurse Chapel looks at him in surprise, then in embarrassment. Tyree and Nona enter the cave. She pulls out a Mako root and holds it above Kirk's chest. It moves in her hand. McCoy asks what it is. Nona replies that few know how to use it. She offers Tyree her knife, and he cuts the palm of her hand. She puts the root on Kirk's bite, then places her hand over the root. Her blood and Kirk's blood mix through the Mako root. Nona flails about as if she is seeing what is going through Kirk's mind and his knowledge. Tyree softly pounds on a drum. The poison is extracted and Kirk regains his consciousness, then falls asleep. McCoy removes the root showing that the injuries have been completely healed. Nona claims that Kirk belongs to her now. Tyree explains to McCoy that legend says that no man can refuse a woman who is joined with a man in this way. McCoy wakes up to find Kirk missing, but discovers that Kirk is sitting in the next room. As he rouses Jim, Tyree stands. Kirk and Tyree are reunited. Kirk remembers nothing since the animal attack, but knew that Tyree would find a Kahnutu to heal him. Kirk asks Tyree to tell him about the weapons the enemy has acquired. Tyree assures him that he will hear everything. Back on the Enterprise, Spock's readings fluctuate, but have improved. Dr. M'benga tells Spock that someone will constantly be at his bedside. M'benga tells nurse Chapel that if Spock awakes, she is to do whatever he asks. Tyree tells Kirk that the "fire sticks" arrived about a year ago, and that the villagers are making them. McCoy asks if any strangers have been seen with them. Tyree answers in the negative. Kirk then asks if they can spy on the enemy during the night. Tyree warns about the Mugato, which travel at night. Nona walks to the table, alluding to the fact that Kirk and McCoy have enough tools and strength to make Tyree a very powerful man. Kirk explains to her that they are simply visitors from another village. She interrupts him and claims that they come from the sky and that they have powers far above "fire sticks". Tyree warns her to not speak about any of this with anyone. Nona claims that the act of kindness she did brings her the right to be rewarded. Kirk admits he is grateful, but explains that his people's weapons grew faster than their wisdom. This leads to his vague explanation of the Prime Directive. Nona assumes that this implies that Kirk will not help them. She is disgusted. Tyree understands the issue and yet refuses to kill anyone. McCoy mentions to Jim that it could be the Klingons who have dabbled in this conflict, and that there may be a way to balance things out. But that possibility disturbs Kirk. Tyree, McCoy and Kirk make their way to the other village. Kirk knocks out a guard and Tyree takes the man's gun. An enemy villager named Apella walks into a room with a Klingon, Krell, inside. The Klingon tells him to bring in the man who did the most killings because he is to be rewarded as an example to the others. He offers the man another improvement to the flint lock weapon. He mentions other improvements that will make the weapon more effective and more accurate. McCoy and Kirk continue their spying. They find coal for forging, and sulfur which is used in making gunpowder. They enter the building and find the forge, some drill points, and barrels of extremely high quality, none of which could have been manufactured by the planet's inhabitants. It is proof that the Klingons have been providing these weapons. Voices can be heard outside, forcing them to hide. The Klingon and Apella enter, discussing the rewards for bravery and conquest. The Klingon assures that rewards will be granted, including power over the planet. As the men are talking McCoy's tricorder is somehow activated, its high-pitched whirring sound announcing their presence. Kirk leaps from behind the forge and attacks the Klingon, causing him to discharge the flintlock rifle he carries. It fires harmlessly into the floor. A fight ensues but though they defeat Apella and the Klingon they are caught at the door by two more men with rifles. They escape by clubbing the men with fists and gun barrels. As they run, voices cry out that intruders are in the village. The men are chased through the streets of the village. Spock partially arises from his hypnosis. He calls to nurse Chapel and asks her to strike him. At first she refuses, but does so to appease his request. Her first strokes are barely felt by Spock, forcing him to ask her to hit him harder. He explains that the pain will help him return to consciousness. She begins to hit him quite hard. Scotty enters the room and, noticing that Spock is under attack, restrains nurse Chapel. Dr. M'Benga runs into the room pulling Spock into the seated position. With great swings he slaps him in the face. After several strikes, Spock catches his hand and explains that he is sufficiently revived. Witnessing this bizarre ritual, Scotty questions the practice. Spock and M'Benga tell him that it is a natural Vulcan response to self-healing. Kirk explains to Tyree how to use a flintlock weapon; the use of the trigger and the hammer. Tyree brings the weapon to his shoulder and fires it. A clay cup is shattered into pieces. McCoy requests to speak to Jim about this new development. He is intensely upset that Kirk has now introduced these weapons to all sides in the battle. Kirk defends the decision. McCoy reminds him about the power that Nona supposedly has over him. Kirk explains that they must equalize the battle, even though McCoy is worried about a never-ending war. They discuss the 20th century brush wars on Earth, and how it lead to the balance of power. They struggle with their decisions, but know there is no better way. Since Tyree refuses to fight, they hope to convince Nona to sway him. Spock returns to the bridge as Enterprise returns to orbit. They are approaching the rendezvous time. They also sense that a Klingon is beaming back to his ship. Kirk follows Nona to a waterfall, but she believes that she willed Kirk to be there. She pulls out the same leaves she used on Tyree and begins tempting him. Kirk simply wants to talk. He is obviously affected in the same way as Tyree, who happens upon the two of them. His jealosy is aroused, but Kirk walks away from Nona only to return to her. Tyree raises the gun and cocks the hammer. Kirk and Nona kiss, but Tyree can't bring himself to fire. He is disgusted by the weapon, knowing that it is a vile thing. He throws it to the ground, and runs into the trees. As Tyree flees, a Mugato attacks Kirk and Nona. Kirk is dazed by the effects of the leaves and he cannot help her. The animal pushes her around repeatedly but finally he uses his phaser to kill the creature. As he is still recovering, Nona hits him on the head with a stone and takes the device. Tyree returns to the camp. McCoy notices he no longer has his gun. After asking him about it, McCoy asks him to take him back to where he left it. When they arrive, they find Kirk rubbing his head and still fighting off the effects of the plant. Nona runs to the enemy villagers. She asks them to take her to Apella, because he will know how to use the new weapon. She brandishes the phaser and shows it off to them. The men know she is a Kinutu, and they only want her for themselves. They surround her and she begins to fight them. McCoy offers to give Kirk an injection. He refuses and discovers that his phaser is missing. They know that Nona took it. Nona tells the villagers that the weapon she holds is more powerful than their "fires sticks". They continue to fight her. As it continues, Tyree, McCoy and Kirk catch up to them. Tyree calls out to Nona. The villagers think it is a trap set for them. They stab Nona and throw her to the ground. A gunfight ensues, and McCoy is struck in the arm but it is only a simple nick. Tyree and Kirk fight the men. In his anger, Tyree begins striking one of the men with a stone. Kirk stops him. McCoy informs them that Nona is dead. Tyree is angered and asks Kirk for more weapons. He no longer has a desire for peace. McCoy returns the phaser to Kirk. They are upset about the outcome, but there could have been no other option. Kirk calls to the ship, and Spock responds. McCoy is almost surprised to hear that Spock is alive, but then tells him that a computer could never die. Kirk asks Scotty to construct 100 flintlock rifles for the people. Scotty is confused about the request, but Kirk changes his request to, "Serpents, serpents for the Garden of Eden." Kirk tells McCoy, "Let's go home." Background Information * The original writer of this episode, Don Ingalls, put the psuedonym Jud Crucis on it after Gene Roddenberry rewrote it. Ingalls' original contained many more overt Vietnam analogies than what finally appeared. Though friends with Roddenberry since their days as LAPD officers, Ingalls did not like the changes, and the pseudonym was his wordplay on "Jesus Crucified." * The Star Trek 30 Years Special Collector's Edition book notes that this episode was intended as a comment on the on-going Vietnam War. * Nancy Kovak's startling orgasmic performance as she cures Kirk with the mako root is amazing in its blatant sensuality. The reason it got past the censors is that a bare-back washing scene for the actress had already been filmed for later in the show (this survives in the blooper reel). This was so outrageous, that the other scene looked tame by comparison and survived! Also blatantly sexual for '60s TV is Tyree's recollection of the "night of madness" he experienced with Nona. * This was one of Nancy Kovak's last roles. Shortly after this, she married conductor Zubin Mehta and retired from acting. * Two other hilarious sequences from this episode made the blooper reel, as well: a scene in which Shatner is shot in the crotch by an arrow and Kelley removes it as Shatner howls with laughter, and another in which a young woman picnics with the mugato, complete with party hat. * In the scene where Nona tries to bring the phaser to the villagers, look carefully and you will see the sprawl of Los Angeles in the background! There is also modern-day spray paint on the rocks. * Janos Prohaska came through again with a nice alien creature costume in the mugato; unfortunately, nothing hid the spot where the headpiece joined the rest of the costume. This problem was solved with the Gorn in "Arena" by hiding it with pieces of the alien's clothing. * The original script called the creature a "gumato", but DeForest Kelley kept saying it wrong, so it was changed. The credits still retain the original name. * Footprints from the White Rabbit in "Shore Leave" are the stock footage used for the mugato prints. * Ned Romero has made his career playing Native Americans, including in TNG's Wesley Crusher send-off, "Journey's End". * In contrast with most episodes, the downbeat nature of this segment of Star Trek' demanded music of the same mood. As the ship leaves Neural, just after Kirk's tired plea for Scott to "beam us up home", the music is somber and tragic, not ending with the traditional fanfare. This music is not heard at any other time in the series. * As Kirk and McCoy fight their way out of the forge room, DeForest Kelley swings at one of the guards with one of the firearm components, but hits the rest of the stacked pieces instead of the guard! The guard drops to the ground anyway. * William Shatner hits a hanging rope as he leaps to hide behind the forge. Seconds later, when Apella and Krell enter the room, it is still swinging, but in the next shot, it is still. * Leonard McCoy rarely fires a phaser in the series. "The Man Trap" and this episode are rare exceptions to this. *George Takei (Sulu) does not appear in this episode. * An unanswered question from this episode: who was Tyree aiming at when he pointed his flintlock at Nona and Kirk? Kirk, for fooling around with his wife, or Nona, for using aphrodesiacs on Kirk? * TNG's first-season episode "Too Short a Season" was conceived originally as a return to Neural by an elderly James Kirk, in an attempt to heal the planet's disintegration into civil war to which he had contributed. Shatner was either unavailable or unwilling, so the venue was changed to another planet. Memorable Quotes "Well, Jim, here's another morsel of agony for you: since Tyree won't fight, he will be one of the first to die." :- McCoy "A hundred... serpents. Serpents, for the Garden of Eden. We're very tired, Mr. Scott; beam us up home." :- Kirk, requesting the ship's fabricators make 100 flintlocks "A ''balance of power; the dirtiest, trickiest, nastiest game in the book, but the only one that preserves both sides."'' :- Kirk, explaining his plan to McCoy "''There! I left it there!"'' "That's a fine thing to leave lying around." :- Tyree and McCoy, on a discarded flintlock Links and References Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars *Nancy Kovack as Nona *Michael Whitney as Tyree *Ned Romero as Krell *Booker Bradshaw as M'Benga *Arthur Bernard as Apella *Janos Prohaska as The Mugato *Paul Baxley as The Patrol Leader *Gary Pillar as Yutan * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * Jay Jones as Krell's stunt double References antitoxin; Asia; bow and arrow; breechloader; carbon; chrome; coal; coranalin; flintlock (firestick); Garden of Eden; governor; gunpowder; heart; Hill People; iron; kahn-ut-tu; Klingon; Klingon Empire; laser; lead; liver; machine gun; mako root; mugato; Neural; phaser; poison; Prime Directive; serpent; spear; starbase; Starfleet Command; steel; sterilite; sulfur; tape; Treaty of Organia; venom; Vitalizer B; Vulcan; witch; yellow alert Private Little War, A de:Der erste Krieg nl:A Private Little War